According To Plan
by FlowerCrownAvengers
Summary: Will's been have strange dreams about a certain cannible
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I dont not own Hannibal, enjoy~

According To plan

Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter could be a patient man. He waited and went after his dinner. He succeeded with each meal he eaten. Oh, yes he could be patient, but only if he wanted too. His killings were simple and ended on one of his fine china plates, but this was different. When he meet Will Graham,his appearance, his scent erupted a warm tight feeling in his lower stomach. Thier conversations just seemed to include them both to unconventional ways they were new too. Their sessions would last for hours and as months and new murders began Will began to feel more comfortable around him. He was embarrassed to admit but maybe in his warped illusions of his mind there was a crush for the latin doctor.

Early that morning, many hours away from his appointment, Will tossed and turned restlessly. Jerking awake he panted hard, his face pale with loss of color, deep bags circling around his hazel eyes. Hearing the soft patter of his dog Charlie (one of his many strays he adopted) Will rubbed the worried dog's head forcing a soft smile. "It's okay buddy". The dog whimpered softly resting his head on his master's thigh. Pulling away softly, Will scratched behind Charlie's ear as he entered the bathroom with a soft click to the door. Normally with all the murder cases he analysed, he would be cursed with graphic nightmares. Will washed his face.. These dreams were definitely different. Will felt himself blush remembering. It felt weird he' ask Hannibal what it meant, considering he was it in.

Hours passed as Will approached the waiting room of the cannibal psychologist. "Hello". Will glanced up never wanting to look him in the eye. Smirking, Hannibal placed a hand on his back guiding them towards their normal seats and with a click to his pen Hannibal began the session. "How are you?". his german accent pronounced heavy in his words. "I'm okay". Will stated pacing softly. "How's your dreams been?". Hannibal asked bringing up their last session before time was up. Will swallowed caused Hannibal's curiosity to rise. "W...well.. these dreams were weird, extremely different from my normal nightmares". "What do you mean?". Hannibal asked rising out of his chair approuchingthe flustered green hazel eyed man. "You were in them..". Hannibal remained silent as he listen to Will. "You were...well I was in a room, it was filled with shades of brown, red and orange, like a big atum home. Will smiled softly then suddenly glanced away frowning. "But you were in the bed with me and..". Will's face grew hot with utter embarrassment. "And What". Hannibal grew closer to Will. "You kissed me..". Looking up finishing his sentence, soft but firm lips were suddenly pressed against his.

Will blinked shocked, pushing softly against him. It wasn't bad, it was strange yet comforting, different from when he kissed Alana. Gripping the larin man's suit, Will kissed him moving away softly. "I'm sorry..". Will ran out leaving Hannibal with a sly smirk, his plan was set.

Running towards his car, Will's phone began to ring.

**Author's notes: Chapter 2 coming EXTREMLY SOON, comment and rate~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews guys! Getting comments to fix my errors in the story development and characteristics of the main characters really help me better my fanfictions, considering this is my first time writing Hannigram fanfiction! Thanks for the help,comment and review!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sitting in his car, Will rested his head against the steering Wheel. Gracing his hands over his lips, the scene played over and over in his head. Hannibal's firm but sweet lips against his. Sweet? Will blushed at the word. This kiss wasn't bad, it was actually really...amazing. Will banged his head against the wheel out of frustration when his phone started to to ring. Looking at the caller I. D. He saw it was Jack, the FBI director. "Hello". Will answered tonelessly. "There's been another murder". Jack's voice firm through the receiver. "We think is the chesapeake ripper, we need you down at the scene". WIll sighed closing his phone. He didn't need this. He was so conflicted and at the stress of another murder was something unnecessary. But, he had a job and it had to be done. Starting the car, Will began driving to the scene, his mind trailing back to Hannibal and the kiss.

Getting out of the car, he meet Jack with a light handshake. "Nice to see you, Will". Jack greeted him as he pulled back the antibacterial curtains as they entered and looked at the body. A middle age man, the skin on his back cut and reconstructed as if they were a pair of holy angel wings. Scanning his body,Will noticed deep thick cuts to his body. As if their was things missing yet meant to be their. The perfect sculpture. "There's organs miss". He mumbled to himself.

Time began to rewound as Will was alone with the man. He screamed as Will dug a carving knife into his back pulling back the skin with a powerful grip. Grabbing a chef's knife, Will stabbed it into the man, careful not to harm any of his organs as he pushed his hands in separating his liver from his body. The man screamed began to annoy Will pressing the knife to his neck,with a quick motion of his wrist, the man cries turned a cold silent.

Opening his eyes, Will panted heavily as he looked around his current reality. It was never easy killing someone he didn't even know. Trying to calm his breathing Wil jumped feeling a hand rub softly against his back. "Will ?".Turning around, Will meet face to face the danish doctor, Hannibal Lecter. Will eyes widen, his face turning a soft red. "W-What are you doing here" .He stuttered moving back abit feeling cornered. "I was merely asked to come here by Jack ". Hannibal replied restricting his hands. Glancing back, Will walked back to his car when a hand reach for his arm. "I wish you wouldn't ignore me". Hannibal smiled smirking a bit. "I wasn't..it's just..". Will trialed off. He didn't really understand what he felt for the doctor. He understood the dreams, yes, but what did it mean? Maybe it was the feeling of protection that came from Hannibal. Protection? He was the only one who could read him like an open book. He was the one who calmed Will's panic attacks and certain fears. So what was he suppose to do? In the storm of his mind, Hannibal was the brave guide into steadier water. Scared to touch his hand, Will grabbed onto the cannibal's sleeve. "It's just, I don't know how to react towards this feeling". Will announced not looking up. Hannibal smiled. Being a man of a dark past, he never really had a likeness to people. After years of stepping on and using people, Hannibal thought he was at a lost. Until he meet, Will. Will the unstable man interested him. His curiosity for the F.B.I worker turned for a real likeness.

Cupping his cheeks, he forced Will's head with a slight tug. Will's dee blue eyes at the man filled with fear, uncertainty and love. Hannibal pressed his lips to Will, slightly surprised to feel the man kissing back . Licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, Will opened his mouth, causing him to moan softly. Pulling away just a bit of Hannibal smiled. Will's flushed face, a great painting in his eyes, Will gripped his shirt whispering in an almost silent hush. " I like you" . " I really like you". Not expecting these words Hannibal pressed his forehead against Will's . "And I you, Will". The two formed hand and hans, as they watch workers cleaned up the evidence of the crime scene.

Later that night, at the home of Doctor Lecter, Will fidgeted in his seat. Was this considered there first date? Were they even dating? Even when the confessed to each other?Hearing the clanking of plates, Hannibal seated himself down to hot plates. " Hokarpanna" Hannibal seated himself digging into his food with a slight gesture to Will to start his. "Please. Eat. ".

"What is this anyways?". Will asked taking a bite of the tasteful meat. "Roasted Lamb Kidneys with caperberries and parsley". "Aww..poor lamb". Will shrugged taking another bite. "Should have ran faster". Hannibal joked, the scenes from his early killings flashing through his mind. He couldn't help but torture the man by peeling off his back skin to a pretty design. For a man who joked and hated god, it was pretty ironic to die as an angle. " Doctor Lecter". Will cocked his head a bit causing Hannibal to retrieve his train in thought. " You can simple call me by my name, sweet Will, as long as you please. That is, if you wish to date me or maybe not?". Will bit his lip. "Well the offer still stands if-". "Yes". Wil interrupted him, Glancing up at him. He was never really good at looking at people dead in the eye. "Yes what, Will ?". Smiling, Will swallowed. "Yes, I'll go out with you".

Picking up their finished pates,getting guided Will towards him,Will kissed him cupping the cheeks of the man who wanted to devour him whole.

******_Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!mI took too long to update, you know school,stuff and being suck. I think I did a good job on this chapter so please comment and review! Thanks~ Chapter 3 coming soon!_**


End file.
